


Counting Bodies

by Miss_Snazzy



Series: The Weapon, the Vocalist, and the Container [4]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Horror, Hunter!Bella, New Moon AU, Not Really Character Death, Protective!Edward, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker look at Bella's new life. The introduction of lyrics represents Edward's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Clips taken from:  
> -Twilight  
> -New Moon  
> -Eclipse  
> -Breaking Dawn  
> -Supernatural  
> -The Messengers  
> -Snow White & the Huntsman  
> -Welcome to the Rileys
> 
> Songs:  
> "Pretty Face" by Sóley  
> "Counting Bodies" by A Perfect Circle


End file.
